


共度佳節/ Home for the Holidays

by danacathsu



Category: SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Christmas with the Bond's, M/M, holiday stories, parent!00Q, unrelenting fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacathsu/pseuds/danacathsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond和Q擁有三個孩子、一個家和他們兩人都無法想像的幸福生活。現在，聖誕節假期來臨，他們五個人準備好好慶祝一番。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 星星

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home for the Holidays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330987) by [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/pseuds/astudyinfic). 



> 這篇文章是「Blood is Thicker Than Water」系列的第九部，前面幾部已經有其他譯者翻譯了(血濃於水)，大家可以去爬文喔。

第一章 星星

「James！我們要遲到了！」孩子們都已經坐上車，等待他們父親的同時興奮地喧嚷。今晚是學校表演會，他們之中沒有人可以停止談論這件事。雙胞胎扮演小錫兵，並對此感到相當自豪。他們已經花了幾個禮拜的時間在客廳裡練習齊步走，甚至還請教James如何完美地拿穩他們的玩具槍，才會精準無誤。雖然Charley一直說他扮演更重要的角色，Harry則堅決認為他們是一樣的，而Q更傾向於相信後者。

不過，Abby拒絕告訴他們任何事，由於學校有提供服裝，她讓James和Q保證不會參加任何的排演，所以這會是一個驚喜，她甚至讓雙胞胎發誓對她所扮演的角色保密。「這一個生來就有戲劇天賦。」Q低聲地對James說道，他笑著點點頭。為了讓Abby高興，雙胞胎成功地不讓父母知道她在今晚的表演中會扮演什麼角色。

Q已經控制了學校的監視器來錄下整場演出，這樣他就不必整晚拿著錄影機，而且可以單純地享受表演。當燈光暗下來，他跟James十指緊扣在一起，看著他們的男孩們以完美整齊劃一的步伐從兩側登台。「他們變成可愛的士兵了。」James微笑著說。

「就跟他們的爹地一樣。」James對Q的評語翻了個白眼，然後繼續觀賞表演。

表演接著往下走，卻沒有他們的小女孩出場的跡象。他們的小士兵在每個場景轉換之際會齊步行進穿過舞台，但都沒發現Abby。直到最後20分鐘，一個有著深色頭髮、水藍色眼睛和圓潤臉蛋的小女孩搖搖晃晃地走上舞台，因為身上的服裝讓她連走路都有困難。

看到他們女兒的同時，Q倒抽了一口氣，James則是咧嘴一笑，因為那是一件從頭到腳布滿閃亮金粉的星星服裝。兩個男孩都沒有台詞，但Abby似乎準備說些什麼，因為她慢慢地走向麥克風。

「我是一顆星星！」她宣布著，聲音傳遍擁擠的觀眾席。「我很重要，因為我很漂亮，而且人們喜歡看著我。」就這樣，她的兩個父親等了一會，好奇是否有更多台詞，但她已經移動到後台讓其他人走到舞台中央。他們看了對方一眼，接著大笑。Q笑到他的眼淚順著臉頰流下來，James看起來也沒有好到哪去。其餘的所有人也都笑了出來，但James和Q在其他觀眾笑完之後還持續很久。

表演結束後，他們對那三位演員--兩個可愛的小士兵和一顆漂亮的星星--獻上花束和親吻。「爹地、爸爸，你們覺得怎麼樣？」Abby用無辜的眼神望著他們，開口問道。「我是明星！」

「是的寶貝，」James回答說，再一次親吻她的頭。「沒錯，妳的確是。」

第一章 End

 

譯者有話說：

我說Q爸爸，你這樣使用學校監視器對嗎?！XDDD

這一系列就是撒糖不要錢，但譯者認為作為聖誕節賀文是最好不過啦。


	2. 熱巧克力

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 補充說明：兩個男孩的名字分別是：Charley Bond、Harry Bond，小公主則是Abigail Bond。

 

第二章 熱巧克力

 

由於孩子們在晚餐前做完所有的作業，James建議趁著大家難得有個空閒的晚上，來場電影之夜。當孩子們為了該看哪部電影而鬥嘴鬥不停時，Q加入在廚房忙碌的James，看著他的丈夫開始為每個人沖泡熱可可。每個杯子當中都裝有不同的東西，Q對於每一杯都反映出飲用者的個性而感到驚訝不已。

James的很單純，只加了大量的巧克力，沒有添加些別的東西，比起其他的更為醇厚；這杯傳統、濃烈、非常的James。

Q的杯子是空的，因為儘管有時候他會被說服跟其他人一起喝熱巧克力，但大部分的時間他只想著他的伯爵茶。James甚至沒有幫他準備熱可可，因為知道Q很有可能在電影結束第一幕前就會換成紅茶了。

Charley的飲料則加入了James之前讓他接觸過的肉桂，Q覺得這樣很奇怪，但James說這是標準墨西哥喝法，Charley絕對會愛上它。作為一個有點性急、衝動的小孩，他們大兒子會選擇一杯跟他自己一樣刺激的飲料，似乎還蠻合適的。

Harry只比Charley晚5分鐘出生，但卻非常不同，他偏好飲料裡面加棉花糖。James將棉花糖裝在小碗中放在杯子的旁邊，他了解他們那善於分析的兒子喜歡一次加進一顆棉花糖，確保它們均勻地散布在他的飲料上面。Q欽佩他對細節的關注。

最後是Abby，她是家裡年紀最小而且唯一的女生。她在各方面都是他們的小公主，是用糖、香氣、和一切美好事物所組成的。她的飲料上擠滿了鮮奶油，超出Q認為可能有益健康的份量，接著又撒上大量的巧克力。這是如此的甜，差不多快蛀牙的那種甜，就跟他們的寶貝女兒一樣。

「親愛的，我們是不是寵壞孩子了？」Q開口問道，指著每一個杯子和眼下廚房流理台上凌亂堆放的不同配料。

James毫不猶豫地回答道：「沒錯，我們怎麼能不寵？你見過他們的。」

Q沒辦法對此與James爭辯；就他而言，他們的孩子是值得好好被寵溺的。在MI6工作這麼多年之後，能擁有這般適合兩人的幸福家庭，Q日復一日感激這三個讓他們的生活變得完整的小傢伙。他傾身親吻James，感受他丈夫的手在他們倆沉浸在這一刻時，輕輕地扶著他的腰。

然而鬥嘴的聲音消失了，兩個大人都知道孩子們終於做好決定，因此James拿起兩個杯子，Q拿起另外兩個，心想等他回來泡茶時再拿Harry的棉花糖。將杯子在孩子們面前放好，Q迅速轉身回到廚房，按下電茶壺開關，Q拿著裝了棉花糖的小碗再次回到客廳，對眼前的景象露出微笑。

他全部的家人都窩在沙發上。Abby坐在James的大腿上，努力品嚐沒有沾上任何熱可可的鮮奶油；男孩們如同兩尊手捧各自飲料坐著的雕像，因為Charley正等候他弟弟能跟他一樣喝下自己的飲料。Q將碗遞給Harry時，感覺自己的心臟猛然升起一整片幸福。等到他的紅茶泡好了，Q坐在兩個男孩中間欣賞電影 _聖誕怪傑*_ ，然後對著James微笑，心裡明白彼此一有機會就會寵溺他們的孩子，因為他們的家庭帶來全部的幸福，這三個孩子值得Q和James所能提供的所有事物。

第二章 End

*：2000年美國所推出的聖誕節相關電影作品，改編自 Dr. Seuss 西元 1957 年的同名文學小說作品，由金凱瑞化身為劇中主角鬼精靈 Grinch 並大鬧整個城市的故事。

譯者有話說：

能喝到James爸爸的特調熱可可，應該非常幸福啊~~~~


	3. 雪

 

第三章 雪

 

去阿爾卑斯山待上一個禮拜一直是James的主意，雖然他對這壯麗的山脈有許多悲傷的記憶，但他希望能和他的孩子們創造新的回憶來取代。Q欣然同意，並感激著他們可以不用搭乘飛機，而且整整一個禮拜的時間都沒有M纏著他們做這樣那樣的工作。不用說，孩子們對此欣喜若狂，甚至在James完成規劃前就做好了準備。

租了一間小木屋，全家人在雪地裡玩上一整天的時間。James和男孩們去滑雪，兩個小男生很有天分，加上James是位優秀的老師--Q則帶著Abigail穿上雪鞋散步，因為她想「去看動物，爸爸！」

那天晚上三個孩子在他們的床上熟睡著，因為在山裡新鮮的空氣中玩了一整天而精疲力盡。James慫恿Q和他一起在小木屋陽台上的按摩浴缸泡澡，當Q踏入熱水時舒了一口氣，感覺到夜空中瀰漫的寒意幾乎瞬間消散。雲朵遮住了月亮和滿天的星星，唯一的光線透過房子的窗戶照射出來，灑落在他們周圍的雪地上，泛著溫暖的光芒。

他渾身的肌肉不再抱怨一整天消耗體力的活動，Q靜靜地移動到James的大腿上，讓膝蓋圈住他丈夫的臀部。他們之間沒有交談，兩人交纏在一起的眼神，讓一切盡在不言中。

_我永遠愛你。_

_我永遠都會需要你。_

_這一生謝謝你。_

他們的嘴唇溫柔地推進和拉遠，沒有急切，只有跟你所愛的人共度平靜的時光。他們仍然跟第一天在一起時一樣充滿激情，但現在熟稔的觸碰是為了激發出快感，並非盡可能快速地追求快感，雙手對對方身體熟悉的程度就跟對自己的一樣。輕柔的嘆息和徐緩的呻吟幾乎被不停冒著泡的水聲給掩蓋，兩人合為一體上下動作著，不慌不忙又滿懷珍惜。

最後，當他們分開足以再一次注視對方時，James笑了；因為他注意到他們身邊下起雪來，單獨幾片雪花在Q的頭髮上找到棲身之所，帶著緋紅的雙頰和吻腫的嘴唇，James認為沒有比這一刻的Q更美麗的時候了。

兩個大人從水裡起身離開，快速穿過寒冷的空氣，抵達他們臥室的床上。在那裡，前方壁爐裡的火熊熊燃燒，James和Q在溫暖的羽絨被下接吻及愛撫，直到在對方的懷裡沉睡，心中明白兩人都是真實而完整地被對方所愛。

第三章 End


	4. 拐杖糖

 

第四章 拐杖糖

分級：稍微PG-13？(略帶性暗示)

James和Abby正坐在咖啡桌旁玩 _糖果樂園*_ ，Charley和Harry則是在進行一場史詩般的 _馬力歐賽車對戰_ 。Q坐在沙發上替008的新車寫程式碼，默默地守護他的家人。這一切稱不上安靜，但是對一個擁有三個小孩的家庭來說寧靜是很罕見的，Q享受這種形式的鬧哄哄，跟亂七八糟的工作比起來是一種相對令人欣喜的轉變。

桌上的遊戲板旁邊放了一碗糖果，Q和James都有習慣在外出吃午餐和回家的路上買些各式各樣美味的節日零食，兩人都出了名的喜歡甜食，但還是僅次於他們的孩子，現在，碗裡唯一剩下為數不多的拐杖糖。當Q在工作的時候，特別需要吃一些甜的東西，他拆開一根拐杖糖筆直那端的包裝，不加思索地吸吮起來，同時手指在鍵盤上飛舞著。

他持續工作，沒有注意到氛圍的轉變，兩個男孩也似乎不受影響。然而Abby變得沮喪，最後終於大喊道：「爹地！你根本不專心！」

Q及時抬起頭看到James臉頰上的紅暈，略顯深沉的目光再回到遊戲板前牢牢鎖在他身上，James正極力想辦法繼續玩下去，讓自己看起來不像Q當下發現那般分心。

Q花了點時間來弄清楚究竟發生什麼事，接著他咧嘴一笑，因為挑逗James幾乎跟寫程式或與孩子們玩樂一樣有趣。等到James的眼神飄回他身上時，Q從他的嘴裡鬆開拐杖糖，再慢慢滑進自己的口中，整個過程雙眼都直盯著James。

他的丈夫重重地吞了口口水，並且盡力進行遊戲的下一步。「爹地！那是紅色的，你應該走到黃色的，那是在後面 _那裡_ 。」Q再次輕聲地笑，便回到他的程式碼中。

下一次他們眼神交會的時候，Q舔著拐杖糖，一路向下直到彎曲的部分，這動作讓他贏得了一道陰鬱的怒視，以及看到James在地板上不舒服地挪動。他再度得意洋洋地笑著，並朝遊戲板揚了下頭。因為又輪到James了，而且Abby在沮喪的時候會變得不好相處。

事實證明，她的父親也是如此；因為再下一次Q幾乎將整根拐杖糖滑進他的嘴裡，James顯然已經受夠了。「 **去睡覺！** 」他跳起來大喊，導致三個孩子瞪大眼睛看著他。「時間已經很晚了！每個人現在都去床上，去睡覺！去睡覺！」

「James，現在才七點，他們還有一個小時。」Q壞笑著說，甚至沒有從他的電腦中抬頭。

他的丈夫發出一個來自內心深處的怒吼，Q抬頭看向他，掛著天使般的微笑和一臉疑惑的表情。「我要去沖個澡。」他咕噥著說，朝著臥室揚長而去。

Q等了幾分鐘之後轉頭對著雙胞胎開口：「照顧你妹妹幾分鐘的時間，好嗎？我需要去關心一下爹地，看他是否需要任何協助。」男孩們微微點了點頭，直接遞出另一隻遊戲遙控器給Abby，當Q走向他們的臥室來結束他所挑起的事情時，甚至沒有一個人朝他的方向看過去。

第四章 End

譯註：

*：原文為「CandyLand」是一種簡單的桌上圖板競賽遊戲，可以2 ~ 4個人一起玩，每人先選一個顏色的薑餅人放在起點，接著順序輪流翻牌，翻到什麼顏色幾個方塊就可以移動自己的薑餅人走到一樣的顏色和格式，例如翻到兩個紅方塊的話就往前走到第二個紅方塊處，誰先走到城堡終點就贏了。卡片中有不同人物的圖片，抽到這些圖片的話就要把自己的薑餅人放到人物的所在處，這樣就有可能向前近或是後退。

譯者有話說：Q爸爸你確定只要幾分鐘嗎？XDDDD(可憐的James爸爸)


	5. 聖誕樹

 

第五章 聖誕樹

 

家裡的聖誕樹是他們客廳中的焦點：高大、布滿閃爍的燈光和五彩繽紛的飾品。Q堅持每年在12月的第一天就擺放出來，今年也不例外。按照他們共度可悲的第一個聖誕節之後，Q對James所做出的承諾，今年Q對樹上的燈泡沒有做任何事--沒有編寫程式、沒有加工，什麼都沒有--所以聖誕樹看起來正常得很美麗。

雖然房子已經裝飾好而且對他們所有人而言都很完美無瑕，James卻在身後拖著一棵小樹走進來。「說來話長，」他低聲咕噥道，將小樹倚靠在門口的牆邊同時脫下他的大衣和帽子。「但我想孩子們或許會喜歡在他們的遊戲房裡也擺上一株？」

Q還沒機會回答，Harry就跳起來抱住James。「謝謝你，爹地！我們可以自己裝飾它嗎？拜託？」兩個大人都沒辦法拒絕這樣的請求，James點點頭，接著合力將樹搬進那間滿是玩具、書本，和小孩子日常生活中常見雜物的房間。「現在你們必須要離開，直到我們完成。」Harry雙手叉腰要求道，臉上的表情跟Q在訓斥Bond時簡直是如出一轍。兩個大人輕笑著離開，讓孩子們進行他們的工作。

一連串不幸的碰撞聲和哭泣聲還有一些輕微的叫喊聲，讓James和Q對對方挑了挑眉毛，但是他們決定如果真的發生問題，其中一個孩子肯定會來告訴他們的。最後終於安靜下來，但當你身為父母時，事實上這反而比任何喧鬧聲還更令人感到不安，所以他們倆人走到門邊去偷看。「 **爹地，不可以！爸爸，不可以！** 」Abby尖叫，碰的一聲將門在他們面前關上。

幾分鐘過後門再度被打開，Charley牽起兩人的手，帶領他們走進房間。小樹幾乎被他們放在上面的所有東西給淹沒了，上面有玩具、彩帶、雪花和拐杖糖，另外還有紙鍊、樂高積木和絨毛娃娃，樹枝都因為那些東西的重量彎了下來。如果他們夠誠實，這會是他們見過最俗艷花哨的聖誕樹。

但是孩子們臉上自豪的神情會阻止每一個父母說出任何尖銳的評論，所以Q和James分別擁抱他們並且告訴他們做得很好。三個稚嫩的聲音同時說出他們放了什麼東西在樹上，還有詢問他們最喜歡哪個部分。

最終，這顆樹被單獨留在房裡，Q和James又回到廚房喝些咖啡和紅茶。當確定孩子們聽不見時，Q轉身得意地對著James笑說：「突然間我們的第一棵聖誕樹看起來沒那麼糟了，對吧？」

「親愛的，那棵樹發出的光芒透過窗戶可以直達兩個街區，還是榮登有史以來最糟糕的聖誕樹。」

James對Q的反應大笑著，並且毫不猶豫地親吻他臉上噘起來的嘴唇。

第五章 End

 

譯者有話說：Q爸爸你竟然跟小朋友比布置聖誕樹，但譯者表示第一棵聖誕樹該不會真的擺了一個月吧？鄰居應該都要申請國賠囉。


	6. 天使

雖然很罕見，但倫敦寒冷的十二月清晨偶爾還是會出現陽光。前天夜裡，外頭的雨水順著他們的窗戶緩緩流下，大顆的雨滴反射出街燈的光線，使得Q和James在他們睡著時沒有拉上窗簾，因為雨水打在窗戶上的滴答聲響與柔和的光線，讓他們心滿意足、平靜地進入夢鄉。過了一個晚上天氣轉而晴朗，所以在清晨時分，明亮的光線取代了夜晚柔和的光暈。

James總是第一個醒來，即便是在那些沒有工作要做的日子也是如此。他通常會待在床上看一本書或喝杯咖啡。自從他們的生活當中出現孩子之後，賴床變得更為少見了，所以James在機會來臨時會好好把握。透過窗戶照射進來的明亮陽光，比平常更早就將他吵醒，他知道他可以起來煮個咖啡或是去拿早報，但這會冒著吵醒孩子的風險，而且Q在他身旁是如此的溫暖。

Q醒來得比較晚，往往直到一個或幾個孩子趴在他身上然後將他拉起來，才睡眼惺忪地離開兩人的床鋪。James非常喜愛早上剛起床的Q，帶著一頭亂髮和迷濛的眼神。他經常分不清楚方向和說些可愛的話語。James討厭錯過他認為在一天當中最棒的演出。

太陽光比他預期得還要早將Q吵醒，Q對著強光眨了眨雙眼，便瞇起眼睛看向James，儘管陽光在對方身後閃耀，還是努力要將他看個清楚。「早安，小陽光。」James微笑看著睡得亂七八糟的男人。

Q發出含糊不清的聲音，並試圖將臉埋在James的頸窩好阻擋住光線。不過下一秒James就移開，盯著Q噘起來的嘴唇。「當我醒來時，我以為我看見一位天使，」Q抱怨道，當他恢復意識時，說話的能力也漸漸回到他身上。「但其實你是一個很邪惡、很邪惡的人。」

James輕輕地笑起來，用一個吻攻佔Q的嘴唇，樂於止住對方的抱怨，並用一種更為愉悅的方式叫醒他。

 

第六章 End

譯者有話說：這兩人太~犯~規~了，我眼前什麼都沒看見啊。


	7. 聖誕節睡衣

聖誕節睡衣是James最不喜歡的節日傳統，Q在雙胞胎出生之後就一直堅持要買，他也不想拒絕那充滿希望的表情，但這件事從此年復一年持續下去。當Abby出生時，James以為或許家裡多了個女孩子事情會有所改變，但天不從人願，Q頑強固守著，而且現在Charley和Harry都站在他那邊。James寡不敵眾，因此他只能笑著唯命是從，希望和祈禱不會被別人看到。

所以當Q建議將這個作為他們今年的家庭耶誕卡時，James知道他需要停止這一切了。不僅是因為他沒有想寄卡片的對象，尤其是他不希望有人看見他那個模樣。「但James，想想看這會有多可愛。」Q爭辯道，但這一次James堅決反對。

「Q，不行。我們會把這些寄給誰？M？你能想像嗎？當然不能。我知道你愛這項傳統，而且我也支持這件事，但是我真的不希望它出現在我們家庭以外的地方。」Q幾乎成功地讓沮喪的神情從自己的臉上消失，不過James非常了解他的丈夫，所以他看得出來。「你知道我很愛你，幾乎可以為你做任何事情，但想想看，我們不能寄出任何印有我們家庭照片的耶誕卡，這會對我們產生不利，我們不能讓孩子們處在這種風險之下。」

他咬著嘴唇思考半晌，James知道Q理解他反對的論點，但也知道他是不會這麼快就放棄的。當一抹微笑慢慢浮現在他臉上時，James就知道他有麻煩了。「好吧，沒有照片耶誕卡。但是會有一張照片，我們一家五口還有兩隻貓。我會把照片擺在辦公室，也絕對不會讓它離開那棟建築物，但我會因為這樣而有一份紀念。」James嘆了一口氣，知道自己已經被打敗了。

「只要答應我這完全不會讓人感到難堪？」

「我才不會做出這種事。」

下個禮拜當Q拿出一個盒子時，James擔心裡面到底會有什麼，但是他也知道自己對此是該死的無能為力。然而孩子們則感覺興奮不已，並且聚在一起來看爸爸今年為他們買了什麼。

當James看到每一個袋子裡裝著紅白條紋的睡衣時，所有他最糟糕的噩夢都成真了。孩子拿著屬於他們的衣服咯咯笑著跑開，Q同樣也咯咯笑著將袋子交給James，「穿上它，還有不准抱怨。」

James按照他說的做了，希望這代表自己不必睡在沙發上，還有在新年前可以跟他的丈夫做愛，雖然他一點都不興奮。Q已經在客廳架好照相機，當James換上紅白條紋睡褲和白T恤回來後，三個孩子已經等在那裡了；他們全都穿著相同的睡衣，Q也是，只不過他的上衣是紅色而不是白色。

全家人在沙發上坐好，三個孩子坐在James跟Q的膝上，Q看著相機上的計時器開始倒數五秒，當閃光燈一閃而過時，James勉強擠了個笑容出來。

誠如Q所說的，那張家庭照隔天早上出現在Q的辦公桌，用相框框起來並擺在一個最重要的位置。James不得不承認，不管他感覺多麼可笑，這張照片真的很可愛。Q頂著一頭亂髮，孩子們活潑開朗地笑著，而他自己對他生活中的混亂露出深情的微笑。再隔一天，一張相同的照片出現在樓上James的辦公桌上，但卻沒有人敢對他說什麼，只不過在聖誕節前有幾套成對的睡衣出現在他桌上。

至今James仍然堅信罪魁禍首是006。

第七章 End

譯者有話說：James爸爸，對上Q爸爸時你有贏過嗎？

 


	8. 金蔥彩帶

第八章 金蔥彩帶

「到處都是金蔥彩帶！」

「是的，James，我看得見，我不懂的是怎麼跑到那裡的？你看，在水槽裡！還有紅茶，James，在 **紅茶** 裡！

當然孩子們認為這很有趣，開始跑遍整個房子收集每一個他們所能找到的金蔥彩帶，紅色和銀色宛若雨水落在整個地板上，而這正是最讓James和Q兩人不安的地方；整天都沒有人在家，所以這代表有其他人曾經待在他們的公寓裡。這一份認知同時閃過他們兩人的腦海中，使得James掏出他的槍，Q則取出一把他們之前藏在廚房裡的槍。

Q走在孩子後面將他們全都趕進客廳的同時，James巡查家裡其他地方。不可能有人闖進來，Q的保全系統比起最頂級的有過之而無不及，即便是James偶爾都不得其門而入。這應該不可能發生，但證據散落在家裡四處，形成一片紅銀交錯的節慶之海。

「爸爸？」耳邊傳來Harry軟軟的聲音，將Q從擔憂中拉了回來，因為他坐在孩子們與門口中間，等待James回來向他報告。

「怎麼了，親愛的？」

Harry走過來坐在他身旁，把頭靠在Q的手臂。「有人在我們公寓裡這件事不合理，他們怎麼進來的？為什麼他們只留下滿地的金蔥彩帶？為什麼他們沒有帶走任何東西？」

七歲大小男孩所問的這些問題應該優先出現在兩位MI6特工的腦袋中，Q知道他們可能反應過度了，任何人都沒有辦法闖進來，他站起來將武器放回原本的藏放處。當James回報他沒發現任何闖入的跡象時，Q才終於想到家裡其實不只他們五個人。

他對自己如此遲鈍翻了個白眼，並走去尋找真正的肇事者，發現正蜷縮在他們的床上。薛定諤和蓋茨比，他們的兩隻貓正熟睡成僅能說是一窩金蔥絲帶；有一些纏在蓋茨比的尾巴上，而薛定諤看起來就像牠帶了一頂世界上最閃亮的假髮。Q只得嘆口氣(然後拍了幾張照片)後重新回到廚房，回報他的發現，並且開始動手收拾這一團亂。

這件事給他們的教訓是在聖誕樹上裝飾金蔥絲帶會害他們的房子被貓給侵占了。

第八章 End

譯者有話說：兩位爸爸保護欲爆棚~~~。


	9. 溜冰

James Bond擅長每一件事，Q由衷地相信這句話是真的。好吧，他其實不擅長帶回裝備但除此之外，擅長每一件事。所以當他們帶孩子們去溜冰時，不出預料James的表現簡直是棒透了。他短時間內還無法去參加奧林匹克運動會，但他確實表現得比他的家人更好，因為他們仍然緊貼著溜冰場的牆壁，彷彿那是他們賴以維生的對象。

最終，兩個男孩靠自己的力量站好，而且很快地動了起來，以一種緩慢的速度追逐對方，不過還是很樂在其中。一位溜冰場的工作人員走過來給Abby一個看起來像是小型的學步器，成功地讓她靠著器材的幫助和James的鼓勵前進。不過Q緊緊地貼在牆上，不願意冒鬆手後瞬間跌斷自己脖子的風險。

每一次James經過他身邊時都指責他，但Q態度很堅決而且抓得很緊，寧願人們他身邊繞來繞去也不想試圖避開他們。當孩子們溜到累了，James給他們一些錢去買熱巧克力，接著去拯救他的丈夫，因為他還是跟他們來的時候一樣的固執。

「Q，你最後還是得放手。」

「不，我不要。我可以在這裡想待多久就多久。」

「然後到了他們晚上打烊的時候。」

「我或許會感覺有點冷，但我會活下來。」

James翻了個白眼，一個從Q身上學到的習慣，他知道最好不要爭辯，取而代之，他溜到Q身後摟住他丈夫的腰。「James，你在幹什麼？」Q氣急敗壞地說，因為他被迫離開唯一一個平穩地面所帶來的安全感。「要是我因為你的關係而摔斷脖子，你就可以跟M解釋為什麼他少了一個軍需官。」

他持續辯解了幾分鐘，解釋為什麼物理現象表明人類絕不應該用金屬製的薄刀片站在冰上。Q忙著爭論以至沒有注意到James，和那段時間他們已經溜了一整圈溜冰場。當Q展現出沒有要停止長篇大論的跡象時，James輕柔地將他轉了個圈，這樣Q就可以看著他。「你知道在你責怪我的整段時間裡，你一直在溜冰，對吧？」James最後一臉壞笑的詢問道。

Q猛然閉上嘴巴環顧四週，才注意到其實他們已經移動了，而他事實上也仍然站得好好的。當James帶著他們兩個旋轉時，他的雙手緊緊抓著James的肩膀不放，然而他還是露出淺淺微笑。這是一種很奇怪的感覺，他依然確信如果James鬆手，自己會摔個四腳朝天，但他知道在James的懷抱中，他很安全。

「我猜這也沒有 _那麼_ 糟糕，」當他們溜完第三圈後James幫助他離開冰面時承認道。「但我累了，而且讓自己一整天都置身在足以致命的危險之中，我希望這沒有讓你太辛苦。」基本上整個時間一直支撐他不是件容易的事。

James再次露出笑容並快速地吻了Q一下，「我寧可希望你撲倒在我身上，但這必須得等到下一次了。」

Q輕聲笑了出來，俯身在他耳邊低語：「我們今晚這麼做，如何？因為我之後再也不打算溜冰了。」

第九章 End

譯者有話說：兩位爸爸，為了溜冰場上的普羅大眾，快~~點~~走~~開~~


	10. 寒霜

James和Q是一對很寬容的父母。由於他們所選擇的生活，盡可能隱密好孩子以策安全，因此他們覺得至少他們可以做到讓三個孩子在家裡得到所有可能的樂趣。他們家大部分已經被玩具、書本和書包給佔領了，他們吃的餐點大部分當然是孩子們喜歡的。不過，有一樣東西在嚴厲懲罰的威脅下，他們不准去碰觸。

那台奧斯頓馬丁。

這台車沒有每天晚上隨著他們回家；當他們需要一台交通工具時，Q的轎車更適合做為家庭用車。不過，當奧斯頓馬丁開回家停放的時候，沒有人可以碰它。Q試圖辯稱既然是他從只剩一個方向盤重新打造出來，至少他應該可以碰吧。但是看到James嚴肅的表情，他便閉上嘴巴翻了個白眼。

在絕大多數的情況之下，孩子們一點也不在乎。他們對車子一點興趣都沒有，因為他們之中沒有一個人到會開車的年紀。有時候，James會載他們一程，但也僅限於此。不過在12月一個寒冷的日子，他們真的無法控制自己。

兩個男孩的年紀足以自己走路到距家裡只有一個街口的學校，Abby還是跟保母待在家裡，下午放學的時候保母會去接Charley跟Harry。但那天早晨，他們擁有Q和James通常不允許的一點點難得的自由。因此穿戴好厚暖的冬天大衣、帽子、圍巾和手套，Charley和Harry走路上學，儘管兩人的父親們甚至都還沒離開呢。

寒霜覆蓋了一切，包含巧妙地停在自家公寓前的DB-5。雖然大多數的日子，兩個男孩經過時都不會想太多，但寒霜對他們的誘惑太大了，無法讓他們視而不見。當他們完成他們的傑作時，他們就去上學了，並沒有考慮一件事實：就是他們的父母會很快地發現。

20分鐘後，James和Q向他們的小女兒說再見，準備出門前往MI6上班。今天是一個寒冷的早晨，但是兩人都不知道他們會在樓下發現什麼。

Q第一個看見，瞬間瞪大雙眼，一秒鐘之後，他因為感到很有趣而咯咯地笑到直不起腰來。James花了一秒鐘的時間，看是什麼讓他丈夫忍不住大笑。當他望向自己的愛車時，James深吸了一口氣，試圖保持鎮靜。

他們做了…。

他的車被…。

當James久久看著車子時，他的怒氣消失了。Q的咯咯笑聲是會傳染的，很快他也露出笑容。他告訴自己，他們沒有做出任何永久性破壞的事情；許多地方的寒霜因為細小的指尖而溶化，用手指畫的小小笑臉點綴在車窗上。其中一個雙胞胎在Q的車身畫了一台小型電腦，同時Charley在James的車身寫上「Bond，Charley Bond。」

當Q止住笑平復他的呼吸後，他開口問道：「你會處罰他們嗎？」

Bond搖搖頭說：「這只是霜，幾分鐘後就不見了，不是嗎？」Q點點頭，接著坐上副駕駛座。「但是我們需要跟他們談一談，」Bond繼續說。「因為要是Abigail發現這件事，我不敢想下次她會做出什麼事，天氣很冷的。」

第十章 End

譯者有話說：James爸爸真的是非常疼小孩，兩個小男孩的小電腦跟「Bond，Charley Bond。」也很經典阿。


	11. 蛋酒

「這真的讓人反胃，為什麼我們要喝這個，James？」Q在過去20分鐘的時間裡一直在抱怨，儘管James指出他並沒有停止喝完它。  
「這是蛋酒，Q。我以為你想有節慶的氣氛和傳統。」  
「James，這是雞蛋跟酒，在哪種星球認為這有節慶氣氛？」  
「每一個星球，Q」他的丈夫希望為他們的家庭過一個盛大的傳統聖誕節，James以為Q會感激他在他們的睡前酒添加一些節日的歡慶味道。「只管喝掉它就對了。」  
Q喝完手中飲料的同時再度拉下臉來，「從現在開始把慶祝的事交給我好嗎，親愛的？」  
第十一章End  
譯者有話說：James爸爸再一次輸了，馬屁拍到馬腿上啦。


	12. 蘋果汁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者前言：這章在評論中引起不小的討論，原因是「Cider」。在英國「cider」是指蘋果酒；而美國則是用來當作調製飲料的基底或是製醋用的蘋果汁。所以讀者嚇壞了，想說兩夫夫怎麼給小孩喝酒？！請大家對兩位爸爸放心(也體諒作者是美國妹子)，這裡單純指的就是溫暖的蘋果汁。另外本章與下一章是上下集喔。

 

當火車沿著鐵軌奔馳，全家人坐在一起，一位Q勉強還記得的叔叔邀請他們一家去Leeds度周末。他疏遠了他大部分的親戚，在他的父母過世後則失去聯繫，在他加入MI6時幾乎完全切斷所有關係。但在雙胞胎出生之後，他付出了有限的努力來取得聯繫，如果有可能的話，他希望孩子們可以和一個大家庭一起長大。

儘管旅程相對較短，孩子們還是鬧個不停，他們不想等到了Leeds才吃晚飯。Q試著解釋只要他們一抵達就可以吃飯了，但三個孩子根本聽不進去，他們現在就想吃點東西。隨著一聲沉重的嘆息，James和Q答應去看看他們能找到什麼樣的小點心，那種不會害他們吃不下晚餐的。

餐車吧檯所提供的每樣零食不是甜份太高，就是份量對三個在不到一小時就要吃晚餐的小孩子來說太多。這時發現菜單上有一樣食物似乎很合適，James和Q點了五份，並且小心翼翼地帶回孩子們待著的車廂。

當他們每個人喝下手中的蘋果汁時，空氣裡瀰漫著蘋果、肉桂和丁香的溫暖香氣，同時感覺到一股暖流傳遍他們全身。孩子們平靜下來向他們的父母道謝，早些時候的哭鬧都被拋在腦後了。即使是Q也毫無怨言喝著自己的飲料，默默承認也許有些時候喝點不是伯爵茶的東西也很好。

在他們抵達車站以前，每個人都換了位置；James坐在利用任天堂遊戲機(去年聖誕節Q給他們兩人的禮物；想當然是升級過的，因為他就是無法克制他自己)激烈對戰的兩個男孩子中間，Abby則坐在Q的腿上，聽他講故事給她聽。當到了要下火車然後搭計程車到達目的地時，三個孩子都相當依依不捨。

在他們坐上計程車、James和司機將他們的行李放進後車廂的時候，Charley開口問：「等我們明天回家時，可以喝更多的蘋果汁嗎？」回想起每個人在之後是變得如此平靜和滿足，Q立刻微笑著答應。

「我覺得這是一個很棒的主意，Charley。」

第十二章 End

譯者有話說：三個孩子讓兩位特工爸爸舉手投降。


	13. 薄荷糖

Q叔叔的房子不是什麼富麗堂皇的豪宅，而是一棟適合小家庭的房子，還擁有一座人見人愛的小花園，不過跟整條街上其他的房子比起來，並不算特別突出。James或許含著金湯匙出生，但Q接受的是紮實的中產階級教育，從小生長在位於城市另一頭跟眼前這座很像的房子裡。當他們緩緩停在房子前時，童年的回憶盈滿他的腦海中。

孩子們紛紛下車，Q付錢給司機的同時James拿回他們的行李。由於稍微受他們父母保護的關係，沒有一個孩子跑向大門，而是黏在James身邊；只有當他們的父親走向房子時，才緊緊跟在身後。

他的叔叔是個有些激動的人，他們甚至還沒踏上人行道前，就離開家門走到半路上。「Cris！」他喊了一聲，匆匆過去抱住因為被喊出真名而顯得不太自在的Q。

「我現在叫Q，Ray叔叔。」他微笑著回抱了這位老人家。「Ray Boothroyd，我向您介紹我的丈夫James和我們的孩子，他們是Charley、Harry和Abigail。」

「Q？好吧。」他握了握James的手，並且給他一個微笑，便領著他們走進房子。

家裡裝飾得溫馨、充滿節慶氣氛，到處懸掛著綠色植物和燈泡；有些人已經聚集在一起，其中還有少數幾個小朋友。當James笑著點點頭，確認這裡沒有任何危險後，Charley、Harry和Abby全都跑去跟其他的小孩子玩耍。

大人們則走向客廳，一邊寒暄一邊彼此介紹，同時Ray為了完成晚餐的料理而消失進去廚房。James和Q手上皆拿著一杯酒，James跟每個人閒話家常，Q則不太願意加入，寧可待在人群外面，看著James的游刃有餘。

晚餐期間氣氛融洽、大家隨意地聊天，儘管有時會被孩子們那桌傳來的笑聲給打斷。雖然大部分客人來自Ray已過世妻子那邊的家族，但感覺就好像他們彼此認識了好長一段時間，當大人們離開餐桌回到客廳繼續喝酒時，Q這次開心地參與其中。幾杯酒精讓他的話匣子大開，同時他昏昏欲睡地靠在James身上，感覺到溫暖和愜意。

當客人們開始離去時，James去找他們的孩子，必須帶他們到Ray為他們準備好的客房中睡覺。沒有找到玩得不亦樂乎的三個孩子，他們反而全都躺在沙發上，看起來可憐兮兮的。「怎麼了？」他開口問道，走到他們身旁的地板上跪了下來。

「肚子痛痛，爹地。」Abby嘀咕著說，看起來相當難過還有點可憐。男孩們同樣點點頭，同時James意識到另外留下來的兩個孩子看起來也同樣糟糕。

「發生什麼事了？大人們都沒有生病，你們做了些什麼？」James通常都很有同情心，他也的確同情這些孩子，但他覺得事情有點不對勁。

Charley和Harry兩人交換了一個眼神後，Harry開口回答：「爹地，我們只是吃了一些糖果。」他撇了一眼電視的方向，James在那裡看見一大堆包裝紙。

「一些？你們到底吃了多少？」

「多到不行。」Charley咕噥著回答。

知道自己除了送他們上床睡覺之外，什麼事也沒辦法做；他將他們一個一個抱進房間，甚至連睡衣都沒有換就蓋好被子哄他們睡覺，這樣比跟他們掙扎著換衣服來得容易。

一旦安頓好三個孩子，他回到客廳發現其餘客人都已經離開了，只剩下Q和Ray在房間裡。「孩子們沒事吧？」Q問道，擔心著James離開這麼久的時間。

「顯然他們發現一些糖果並且全部吃完，讓他們胃痛了。Ray，在那房間裡有多少糖果？」

Ray看上去一頭霧水，「糖果？那裡沒有任何的…」當他越講越小聲時，Q和James將身子向前傾。「是薄荷糖和枴杖糖，我為了小朋友們裝飾那間房間，認為他們會喜歡甜蜜的布置主題。那裡有大概有20隻枴杖糖，和至少百來顆薄荷糖。」

Q因為酒精的催化，無法克制地開始咯咯大笑，「James，我們的孩子把裝飾拿來吃，只有我們的孩子會吃那些裝飾品。」

「嗯，其他人也幫了一把。」James指出這一點，但他同樣開始輕聲笑了起來。「不過沒錯，那是我們的孩子，親愛的。」

值得慶幸的是，到了早上，孩子們感覺舒服一點，而在那之後幾年，他們之中沒有一個人想再一次碰枴杖糖。

第十三章 End

譯者有話說：這兩位爸爸的反應也太不一般了，不過這就是第四章枴杖糖剩下來的原因？


	14. 薑餅

Q不會煮飯是個眾所皆知的事實，老實說，MI6裡大多數的人覺得這很有趣，他幾乎可以調製出任何一種人類已知的炸藥，但是會將義大利麵在水裡燒焦。孩子們很感激James實際上什麼都會做，因為你只能吃一段時間的三明治和穀片，過後就想吃點暖胃的食物。當James因為任務延長而不在的這段時間，每個人苦不堪言的原因有很多，其中最痛苦的是直到他回來，全家人所吃全部都是外帶食物的數量。

隨著節日即將來臨，James會在家裡待上比較長的時間，所以孩子們央求他做一些薑汁餅乾，那是他們最喜歡的下午茶點心，而且所有人會開開心心地裝飾James做出來各式各樣的薑餅人。

很快地，房子裡瀰漫著薑和香料的味道，毫無疑問是屬於節日的香氣。男孩子收集著各種不同的糖果，希望都能用得上；Abby則是耐心地坐在烤箱前面，看著薑餅人在熱氣的烘烤下膨脹起來，呈現出焦黃色澤。

放涼之後，全家人聚集圍繞在桌子旁邊，所有的裝飾品分散開來，這樣一來每個人就可以拿到自己想要的東西。傍晚時分變得很愉快，每個人都有說有笑，同時動手裝飾。

像在這種時刻，James會停下來看著他的家人，單純地驚訝於自己在這麼短的時間走到這一步；十年前他盡自己所能在四十歲生日以前死去，如今他人在這裡；他擁有一個丈夫和一個家庭，他們圍坐在餐桌旁裝飾著薑餅人。如果十年前有人告訴他有一個男人會走進他的生活，顛覆對自己所有的認知，James會當面嘲笑他們，或是給他們一拳。因為James Bond絕對不是個有家室的男人，他不適合而且沒有人願意跟他過那樣的生活。

Q迎上他的視線，眼前這個男人露出其中一個專屬於James的燦爛笑容，這時特工知道自己從來沒有因為錯了還感覺到如此幸福。

第十四章 End

譯者有話說：James爸爸的心聲好心酸，但Q爸爸我很好奇到底怎麼做可以把義大利麵在水裡煮焦。


	15. 禮物

「他們真的被寵壞了。」James不得不同意，桌上堆放著大量等待包裝的禮物。沒有什麼比在一個間諜機構工作更能完全對孩子們的禮物保密了。但James和Q整年下來一直在買東西，如今距離聖誕節只剩下一個禮拜，他們被仍需要進行的龐大包裝工作給淹沒了。

「你不能發明某種包裝機器嗎？那樣會方便許多。」不是說James在大多數的時間都想便宜行事，但在這種情況下，他真的想要什麼東西來讓這一切變得更加容易。

Q翻了個熟悉的白眼，「或者我們可以停止抱怨，然後開始工作。」今天的MI6是步調緩慢的一天，只有005在執行任務，R可以輕鬆應付，同時Q可以處理從家裡帶來的迷你危機。他遞給James一捲包裝紙、一把剪刀和一些膠帶，「還是你想這些盒子最後全都呈現出奇形怪狀的樣子。」

知道當他的丈夫做出決定，自己就不可能跟對方爭辯，James開始動手包裝一個又一個禮物盒。即便有他們兩個人，還是得花上一整天的時間來完成，因此他知道他們真的太寵孩子了；他們的每一個要求都被照顧到，雖然James和Q希望他們三個可以有一個美好的聖誕節，或許他們做得過頭了。

一個小時過後，這一切幾乎沒有減少的跡象，James嘆了一口氣放下剪刀。「Q，這真的太多了。」

「這麼容易就放棄了，007？」Q開口問道，雖然James可以從對方的眼神中看出他也同意這句話。「那你有什麼建議？」

James的思緒飄回到他的童年時期，雙親過世之後，他在孤兒院度過他的成長期。在那裡他學會憎恨聖誕節，試著忽略年復一年沒有聖誕老人或是出現屬於他的禮物所造成的空虛感。直到Q走進他的人生，他才學會再次去欣賞節日。「其實，我有一個想法。」

~~~

下週一格拉斯哥郊外的一間孤兒院，收到一份匿名的捐贈，禮物的數量比他們之前曾經收到的還要多，確保院裡的每個小孩都能度過一個快樂的聖誕節，正如Charley、Harry和Abby所擁有的一樣，而他們三個人也不會知道到底少了什麼東西。

第十五章 End

譯者有話說：James爸爸你好像無奈先生跟爸爸喔，另外捐給孤兒院禮物真是太暖心。


	16. 壁爐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者前言：本章就是讓分級跳升的原因。  
> 譯者有話說：本章有肉湯(？

「不做我們會再度錯過的。」

「可是，James，孩子們。」

「孩子們都睡著了，而且發出的酣睡聲比你還大聲，沒什麼好擔心的。」

Q頂多意思意思抵抗一下，他和James一樣想要；此外他的丈夫說得對。當天上掉下來這個機會，就這麼讓它溜走似乎是件令人遺憾的事。跟他們在家裡的不一樣，他們可是在度假，這是一個完美的機會。

他最終沒有機會，即使是提出另一個理由前，James就將他拉進一個吻，雙手輕易地向上越過Q的頭脫掉他的針織套衫。

壁爐前鋪上了毯子，James知道儘管有篝火和自己的存在，Q肯定會因為如此多的肌膚暴露在顯然會是很長一段時間的空氣中而感到寒冷。兩個男人躺了下來，輕輕地碰觸彼此，溫柔的吻沒有因為他們的動作而停止。

他們很早以前就深諳輕聲做愛的藝術，極度希望別吵醒孩子，使得這寶貴的時間被打斷。當James將Q的下身含進嘴裡，他饒富興趣地欣賞著對方臉上無聲喊叫的表情，五官因為愉悅而皺在一起，雙手攥緊身下的毯子，透過緊握的力量來對抗這波感官衝擊。

他們兩人變換位置，Q獲得了一聲溫和的喘息和James的雙手穿梭在他的頭髮中。唯一真正能被聽見的聲音是火堆燃燒劈啪作響的聲音，偶爾穿插圍繞他們身旁的毯子所發出的窸窣聲。

最終James毫不費力地滑進他丈夫的身體之中，在兩人的感官知覺連結在一起，契合得彷彿互為彼此時，雙方都輕輕嘆了一口氣。當他們以一種恰到好處、嫻熟的動作一同移動，James在Q的耳邊低語著。他們先後攀上頂峰時，所發出的喘息聲在對方的嘴裡變得模糊不清。

James拉起毯子蓋住兩人，Q則蜷縮身體緊靠著他的丈夫；他們像這樣躺著，兩個人在快熄滅的火光下對視，火焰發出搖曳的光線，映照在深愛的面容上。

在某個時間點，他們逐漸睡去，只有當火堆熄滅而空氣中的寒意讓人感覺不舒服時才醒過來。接著他們慢慢移動到床鋪，累得倒在上面，四肢交纏在一起入睡，直到陽光或者更有可能是他們孩子起床所發出的聲響，將他們再一次從睡夢中給吵醒。

第十六章 End

譯者有話說：真是難為這兩位夫夫啦~~~滾個床單是如此的辛苦。


	17. 長統襪

「所以長統襪被仔細地懸掛在煙囪旁邊，期待聖誕老人會很快地到來。」

Abby在Q讀到這句話的時候瞪大了雙眼看著Q，臉上的表情只能用絕望的驚恐來描述。這不是他們第一次讀「聖誕前夜」，所以Q真的不知道問題出在哪裡，「Abs？怎麼了？」

小女孩花了一點時間讓自己平靜下來，當她做到時，她只開口說出一個字：「煙囪！」，下一秒她就跳下她的床，跑到客廳中懸掛著長統襪的那面牆。她哭喊著：「 **爹地！** 」、「 **爸爸！** 我們沒有 **煙囪** ！」

James從公寓的另一頭趕到客廳跟Q碰面，他給了他丈夫一個快速的「我會想知道嗎？」的表情，同時Q搖搖頭並試圖讓他們嚎啕大哭的女兒鎮靜下來。「Abby，親愛的，這只是個故事。聖誕老人不在乎我們沒有壁爐還是煙囪來掛我們的襪子，他會好好地找到它們懸掛的地方。

「但-但-但是書上說是在煙囪旁邊，而我們沒-沒有一個煙-煙囪！」她哽咽著說，同時雙手抱住看起來跟Q一樣感到慌了手腳的James的雙腿。

他抱起她，將散落在她臉上的金棕色頭髮撥開，「Abigail，聖誕老人曾經在聖誕節時沒來過我們家嗎？」

「沒-沒有。」

「那妳的襪子是不是總是裝滿了新的零食和玩具？」

「是-是-是的。」

「所以妳覺得真的有哭泣的理由嗎？」

「沒有，但-但是…」

「不，Abs，這樣就可以了。妳的襪子在下個禮拜會跟如果我們有個煙囪來懸掛長統襪一樣的滿。現在，妳為什麼不去抱一下爸爸，然後把故事讀完呢？」

Abigail點點頭，James吻了她的額頭後將她抱回給Q，他的嘴唇向上彎曲，同時他的雙眼閃爍著笑意，但他知道最好不要笑出來。當Q抱著他們的女兒回到她的房間來讀完故事時，他敢發誓自己聽見James咕噥道：「再來我們必須得找個有壁爐的房子。」

第十七章 End

譯者有話說：為什麼我覺得找James爸爸找間有壁爐的房子不僅僅是為了掛襪子？(請看上一章)


	18. 餅乾

Q部門有一些有趣的傳統，每當任務清淡期就會舉辦戰鬥型機器人比賽，一年一度的營火晚會則深受大多數MI6較低層級員工的喜愛，特別是在M明確禁止之後，這麼做只是迫使他們更進一步將營火移至彈藥庫的深處。這當中最受歡迎(以及破壞性最小的)是聖誕節交換餅乾。

Q在MI6工作的最初幾年(包含他作為一位技術人員與R的時間)，他從來沒有參加過，誰都沒有想太多，畢竟有很多人也沒有帶餅乾過來，而且以工作來度過節日。但是他變成Q的那一年，事情似乎有所變化。沒有人知道到底什麼，但是當他們看見他拿著許多餅乾走過門口，作為他個人對這項活動的貢獻，他們知道無論是什麼讓軍需官突然開竅，都是最好的結果。他看起來是如此的驕傲，彷彿之前有某種東西在阻礙他。

今年算是第一年James和Q被公開為一對已婚夫夫，所以當James陪同他的丈夫出席，還是說他們三個孩子也出現時，沒人感到驚訝。一些已婚的下屬們也帶來他們的孩子，為了允許這樣的行為，活動是辦在MI6中比較公開的地方。

一個接著一個，人們穿梭在好幾個擺放餅乾的桌子當中，空氣中瀰漫著新鮮烘烤的香味，同時節日音樂透過內部通訊設備播放出來。Q帶來的餅乾特別受歡迎，Tanner向在附近的Charley提到這件事。

「這些餅乾真是太美味了，你一直都吃像這樣的餅乾嗎？」

Charley點點頭，「爹地做出最棒的食物，他每年都會烤餅乾，它們是我的最愛。」

「好吧，我需要拜託Q替我多做一些，我想要比我今天拿到的多然後帶回家。」

Charley的身體因為大笑而抖動的很厲害，接著這小男孩搖搖頭，「不是爸爸啦！是爹地做的，爹地在爸爸把水燒了之後，就不讓他進廚房了。」

「把水燒了？」Tanner聽起來很不可置信，怎麼可能有人把水給燒了？

「是啊，他說他要煮麵給我吃，接著就起火了；爹地說爸爸忠於做出來的東西應該是要會爆炸的。」

Tanner對此開始大笑，在Charley跑去找他的家人之後還笑個不停。Bill認為這解答了為什麼Q在最初幾年沒有帶餅乾過來，如果他會把水給燒了，是沒辦法烤餅乾的。因此這意味直到他擁有James替他烤餅乾之後，才開始帶著它們出現。從很多方面來說，Tanner覺得這樣很可愛，而且很高興這兩個人找到了彼此，也許他們比所有人原先相信的還要更般配。

第十八章 End

譯者有話說：小查理是個誠實的好孩子(笑)。這兩人很配啊，一個喜歡搞爆炸，另一個喜歡做會報炸的東西(被毆飛~~~~)。

 


	19. 聖誕老人

每個父母都知道帶小孩去看聖誕老人就像是在賭博，他們今年會決定討厭那個穿得一身紅色衣服、樂呵呵的人，然後仰頭尖叫嗎？還是他們今年會要求某個完全不切實際的東西嗎？或是他們會告訴一個打扮得像聖誕老人的陌生人那些他們父母不願曝光的家庭生活秘密呢？

這股特別的恐懼被放大在一個由兩位MI6特工所組成的家庭當中，尤其是孩子們知道一小部分他們所做的事情，雖然不至於對他們的生活造成危害，但遠超過聖誕老人該知道的。通常Q和James不會帶孩子去，但是Charley和Harry從同學那聽說這有多麼有趣，所以央求著；Abby則崇拜她的兩個哥哥，所以贊成這是一件他們必須要做的事。於是兩個男人做好準備，冒險在節日前往商店，只為了讓他們的孩子高興。

雙胞胎終於有一次是打扮得一模一樣，穿上有扣子的白襯衫搭配綠色領帶；Abby則是穿著一件她自己挑選的漂亮紅裙。Q希望能有一張可愛的照片，而且沒有人鬧脾氣；James只是希望他不必殺了任何人。

和其他家庭一起排隊等待，James和Q覺得在某種程度上這是他們很少會做的正常事，除了他們的孩子到學校上學以外，他們的生活沒有太多會被認為是正常的。然而像其他每位父母站在這裡，感覺很奇怪但還不錯。

輪到他們靠近聖誕老人時，Abby立刻嚷嚷著要坐在他的腿上，雙胞胎則分別站在他的兩側。James和Q站在相機後頭，鬆了一口氣。這比可能預期發生的還要好，而且眼看著就快結束了。

「所以你們聖誕節想要什麼呢？」聖誕老人在拍完照後開口詢問三個孩子。

「新蠟筆！」是Abby最直覺的答案，因為她喜歡畫畫，所以蠟筆用得很快。

Charley在回答前想了一下，「我想要一台Xbox！」Q輕聲笑著，知道這一切已經包裝好放在他們的衣櫃，等著聖誕老人在聖誕節的早晨送給三個孩子。

所有的孩子中，Harry是最深思熟慮的，他花了一分鐘去思考他想要的東西。「我想要爹地多待在家裡，」他最終平靜地開口，同時面帶微笑看著James。「他為了工作經常在旅行，所以我很想念他。」Q瞥了一眼James，看見他正咬著自己的下唇。兩個人都知道遠距離對Bond來說多麼辛苦，但兩人也都不知道原來這同樣影響了他們那溫和的男孩。

Abby滑下聖誕老人的大腿，蹦蹦跳跳地朝著她的雙親而去，然後向上跳進Q的懷抱。Charley跟在後面幾步的距離，但是Harry仍然一臉若有所思的表情。當下一個家庭接近時，Harry修改了他的願望，「我想要爹地多待在家裡，但是如果你可以給我一隻去年爸爸做給爹地的爆炸手錶，我也很樂意。」他咧嘴一笑後跑去加入他的家人，兩個父親看著可憐的聖誕老人一臉疑惑又驚恐的表情，重重地嘆了一口氣。

第十九章 End

譯者有話說：老實說當時在看文時感覺還好，但等到翻譯到倒數第二段時竟然掉眼淚了，不過最後一段又大笑不已，小Harry真是太可愛了，同時也真不愧是James爸爸跟Q爸爸的兒子啊。


	20. 雪橇

「爸爸會展現給妳看這有多好玩。」

當Q聽見James嘴巴說出來的話時，狠狠瞪了他一眼；他的丈夫非常清楚 _這_ 是一件他沒興趣做的事。但他不會在孩子們面前開始跟James爭辯。而且看著Abby滿盈希望卻又害怕的雙眼，他知道自己不能拒絕，雖然他仍然設法擺脫這件事。

「為什麼你不能做呢？我確信Abby反而會很樂意看你示範的。」

「總要有人推你一把，」是James令人惱火的回覆，讓Q想把那一臉壞笑從對方臉上擦掉。Q怒視著他腳邊的雪橇和兩個男孩子在前一個小時飛奔而下的巨大山坡。但是如今他們都站在那裡，又冷又累，因為夜幕低垂正要回家，不過Abby希望至少能坐雪橇玩一次，但是看到向下延伸的山坡又讓她穿著雪地靴顫抖起來。

嘆了口氣，Q知道他得滑下山坡，他的兒子們之前這麼做過而沒有什麼問題，所以他知道這很安全，但他對滑行的害怕跟對高度的恐懼和坐在脆弱的塑膠板衝下山坡，讓他一路翻滾下山有關。

他再一次瞪著James的同時爬上雪橇，儘管害怕，他還是試圖用孩子們的歡呼聲為動力來進行這件事。「試著別尖叫。」James在他耳邊低語，還是一副沾沾自喜的樣子。

Q沒有回答，使出全身力氣抓緊雪橇，一秒鐘之後，他感覺到James的手在他的背上，接著他便迎向他的厄運，滑下被冰雪覆蓋的山坡。冷風刮在他的臉上，Q確信他把承受噁心反胃的能力留在山頂上了，在他意識到之前雪橇慢了下來，因此他可以用他站不穩的雙腳爬起來。

經過一段漫長而緩慢攀爬，一旦回到山頂上，Q面帶笑容地看著，因為Abby準備好該輪到她玩了。當他確定她已經安全地抵達山腳下，兩個男孩也追著妹妹跑下山，Q牽起James的手跟在孩子身後。在他們兩人能聽見孩子們的聲音前，他轉過身吻了一下他丈夫冷冰冰的臉頰，低聲說：「希望你好好享受一個禮拜不能做愛，親愛的。」語畢他便溜走了，希望對方有聽到最後一個字。

當然，James Bond不會讓他太好過的，「就好像你可以忍這麼久一樣！」他大喊，使得Q低聲咒罵著，引起三個孩子驚訝地倒抽一口冷氣。

第二十章 End

譯者有話說：本章為James爸爸的逆襲，原來一個禮拜不上床算久，你們這兩個糟糕大人。


	21. 雪人

在阿爾卑斯山度假的期間，孩子們在全家人計畫好的活動當中有一個排名第一的要求。他們從來沒有在它們住的地方看到這麼多雪，再加上成長過程中從電視上看了每個他們能看的節日特別節目，因此他們想堆一個雪人。

一開始是Harry的主意，但是另外兩個人都欣然同意這個想法，紛紛拋出他們想怎麼裝飾雪人。Abby想用一條紫色的圍巾和遮陽帽(這主意很快就被否決了，因為沒有人知道他們可不可以在12月的瑞士找到一頂遮陽帽)，Charley想要一個有胡蘿蔔鼻子和大禮帽的傳統雪人。James否決了大禮帽這個選項，因為他是全家唯一一個擁有這種帽子的人，但他不想帽子放在雪地裡一整天；Harry真的不在乎雪人怎麼裝飾，他只在乎它身體的每一個部分都完美無缺。

由於以前從來沒有堆過雪人，孩子們找了James和Q來幫忙。他們五個人花了一個多小時將雪滾成兩個完美的球狀，並把其中一個堆在另一個上面。當他們完成的時候，Harry很高興地看到這確實是他想要的雪人樣子--就跟他兩位父親一樣高大、可靠和完美。

來到裝飾階段時他就沒了興趣，所以他跟Q一起走進屋內，拿他哥哥和妹妹都同意要包含在內的胡蘿蔔。接下來Q替他們兩人各泡了一杯茶，一起合作玩些字謎遊戲，同時其餘的家人們將雪人裝飾完畢。

「 **爸爸！HARRY！快來看！** 」Abby的聲音傳進小木屋，讓兩個人穿回外套去看他們到底完成了什麼。

當Harry看見雪人的時候，雙眼睜得大大的，Q則是忍不住笑了出來，「所以用你的東西就不可以，但我的就沒問題？」他在笑聲中詢問James。眼前的雪人頭上沒有帽子但穿了一件時髦的開襟羊毛衫和領帶，不過那副眼鏡是最棒的一部分，Q完全不知道他們是從哪裡找出來的。

「這是雪爸爸！」Abby大笑，張開雙手抱住Q的雙腿，Q也回給她一個擁抱。

「幾乎跟真人一樣，」James補充道。「雖然圓潤多了，你不覺得嗎？」

第二十一章 End

譯者有話說：James爸爸雪人Q雖然長得像，但是抱起來應該會很冷啊~~~


	22. 鈴兒響叮噹

Abby在聖誕節真正到來前就收到其中一個禮物，James和Q為他們的孩子買了許許多多的禮物，但他們也為每一個孩子安排兩項和他們單獨度過的活動，希望他們可以享受成為關注的焦點。在充滿三個小孩的家裡很難給他們整個一對一的相處時間，特別是他們兩個人有大量的時間都花在工作上。所以James和Q非常樂意將「與父母一起相處的時光」作為禮物送給孩子。

男孩們各自的活動還沒到來，但在一個清新而晴朗的周六夜晚，男孩子去Eve阿姨那過夜，所以James和Q認為這是個絕佳的時機。將她裹上最溫暖的衣服，Q和James兩人則穿了舒適的毛衣和羊毛大衣，接著出發前往市區。

之前公園邊有一些馬和馬車引起了Abby的注意，當他們因為太過忙碌而無法停下腳步和搭乘時，她哭了，考慮聖誕節是個搭乘馬車穿過整個公園的完美時機，他們隔天便買好票，為了這天一直保存著。

當小女孩看見他們即將要去的地方，她尖叫出聲，踮起腳尖上下跳著，並且興奮地拍手。Q先爬上馬車然後將Abby抱上來坐在旁邊，同時James坐在她的另外一邊。馬夫遞給他們一些毛毯和巧克力，接著他們就出發了。

一開始他們駛入公園裡的時候，Abby努力觀看一切事物，但很快她的注意力被馬兒本身給吸引，她的臉上逐漸露出一個幸福的笑靨。

「這一切就像『鈴兒響叮噹』，爸爸！」

馬匹身上配的馬鞍確實掛有鈴鐺，雖然看起來很相似，但也僅只於此；現在沒有下雪、他們乘坐的是馬車而不是雪橇。James開口準備說出現在沒有下雪的同時，Q清了清嗓子；他們結婚的時間已經久到Q此刻確實知道James將要說什麼。幾乎難以察覺向對方搖了搖頭，甚至在對方開口前就不讓他繼續說下去。

James取而代之的親吻Abby的頭頂，「是的，我美麗的小Abs，就像『鈴兒響叮噹』」。

第二十二章 End

譯者有話說：我愛這種老夫老夫默契地放閃~~~~


	23. 聖誕頌歌

Charley Bond，一個屢勸不聽的孩子，熱愛音樂。俗話說：「音樂能使兇殘的野獸平靜下來。」或者在這種情況底下可以替換成討厭的孩子。並不是說Charley沒有被他的父母深深地寵愛，但他成功引起令人頭痛的事比他弟弟妹妹加起來還多。

當試著找出一些對Charley來說是有益的外出活動，Q和James對選擇傷透了腦筋。他們想過帶他去看胡桃鉗，但是Abby熱愛芭蕾舞，拋下她去看會很殘忍。還有搖滾音樂會，但不管是James還是Q都覺得這不夠具有聖誕節氣氛。

Eve是其中一個替他們對Charley的活動出主意的人，而他們知道他們產生了一位贏家。給Charley打扮穿上他最好的衣服是件大挑戰，小男孩邊發牢騷邊唉聲嘆氣著說這不公平，他弟弟是去看一場電影，而他必須穿上他最正式的衣服。

即使他們抵達劇院，Charley依舊悶悶不樂，並在James購買節目單並帶著他們走到座位時，不發一語。只有當布幕揭開時他的雙眼才顯露出一絲興趣。

倫敦愛樂交響樂團舉辦了一場他們稱之為「聖誕高聲唱」的表演，全世界最好的音樂家以一種人們以前從未聽過的方式，演奏眾人皆知的聖誕頌歌和讚美詩。現場觀眾被鼓勵跟著旋律一起唱，到了「鈴兒響叮噹」的第二段時，Charley已經忘了他之前是多麼不開心而大聲地唱和。

James和Q越過Charley的頭頂彼此交換了一個微笑接著加入歌唱的行列，當Q唱出極難聽的走音時，James放聲大笑。

第二十三章 End

譯者有話說：James爸爸你糟糕了….笑Q爸爸會一個禮拜不能上床喔~~~~~


	24. 冰柱

Harry對和他的父親們相處時光只有一個簡單要求：他想去看電影。特別是一部電影：星際大戰。

Q慶幸Charley沒有興趣看這部，Abby年紀又太小，否則他們得想出某種方法讓他們的孩子享受各自的時光。但實際上只有Harry想去，所以他們三人在一個夜晚，穿上暖暖的衣服出發到電影院去。雖然Harry是開口要求的那一個，但Q同樣興奮得要跳起來。

電影結束後James也同樣迷上了，所以他們三人在回家的路上興致昂然地閒聊。與此同時天空不再飄雪，空氣顯得清冷，每個屋簷上都垂掛著冰柱。James帶著一抹笑容向上一跳抓了兩根長冰柱，遞給harry其中一隻，接著便擺出對戰的姿勢。

在剩下來的歸途，父親和兒子邊防守對方邊大笑的同時，Q臉上掛著燦爛的笑容走在後頭。他為了此刻而活；看著他們的孩子快樂並且被愛，看著James變得輕鬆，看上去就跟任何一個男人和父親一樣，生存的重擔從他肩膀上消散短短數分鐘的時間。

當他們回到他們的公寓時，冰柱已經碎裂得差不多了，當James和Harry進屋前便將它們扔到一旁。儘管時間已經很晚了，當Harry提議他們看 _星際大戰四部曲：曙光乍現_ 註1時Q很輕易就答應了。他們在沙發上依偎在一起，即使Harry從來沒有看到他們離開塔圖因註2，也沒有人抱怨，這是一個完美的夜晚。

第二十四章 End

譯註：

1.原文為「A New Hope」，原為《星際大戰》（Star Wars），在1981年後被重新命名為《星際大戰四部曲：曙光乍現》（Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope），是1977年的美國太空歌劇史詩片，由喬治·盧卡斯編寫及執導，是《星際大戰》系列最初的一集（按劇情排序是第四集）。

  1. 原文為「Tatooine」，是《星際大戰》的世界觀中天行者家族的故鄉行星。它被設定為一顆巨大的沙漠行星，屬於星系外環（Outer Rim）的阿卡尼斯區域（Arkanis Sector），是一顆圍繞著一個雙星系統運動的行星。在《星際大戰四部曲：曙光乍現》中莉亞公主攜帶著偷取的帝國的終極武器—死星的藍圖，乘坐一艘外交使船前往反抗軍基地，但途中被黑武士率兵截獲。緊急情況下，莉亞公主將藍圖和求救信息藏在R2-D2中，R2-D2和C-3PO乘坐一艘逃生艙前往塔圖因，尋求絕地大師歐比王·肯諾比的幫助。



譯者有話說：我想看James爸爸跟小Harry拿光劍對戰阿~~~~


	25. 聖誕電影

James的童年生活離幸福美滿有很大一段距離， 僕人撫養他的時間比他的雙親還多，James對家庭的聖誕傳統只有些許的記憶。

他唯一記得的是跟他媽媽一起看某部電影，他的父親一般而言忙到沒有任何時間坐下來陪伴兒子。但他媽媽是「 _風雲人物_ (  _It’s a Wonderful Life_ )註1」這部老電影的忠實影迷，所以每年都會看；James記得會在她的腿上坐上兩個小時，享受和母親待在一起的親密時光，這讓他比以往任何時候更愛這部電影。

在平安夜吃完晚餐後，三個小孩在家裡四處玩耍、閱讀和做些兒童通常會做的事，James覺得DVD也算在那些事情之中，而且認為這是跟他們自己的孩子建立一個良好傳統的起點。

當James開始撥放電影時，Q將他們全部趕進房間；Abby幾乎立刻爬到James的腿上，兩個男孩則分別依偎在Q的身側。電影劇情就跟James記憶中的完全一模一樣，當他看見他的丈夫擦去眼角的淚水時，他露出微笑。

電影結束時孩子們都睡著了，James感到一股有很多年未曾感受到的滿足感；他的一生回到了原點，他知道儘管他的生命中有恐懼與創傷，James Bond會一直存在他的歸屬之中。

第二十五章 End

譯註：

  1. 《風雲人物》（It's a Wonderful Life）是1946年法蘭克·卡普拉導演的美國電影。詹姆斯·史都華、唐娜·瑞德、李昂·巴里摩主演。故事靈感可追溯自查爾斯·狄更斯的經典小說《小氣財神》。《風雲人物》一向被評價為無與倫比的溫馨勵志經典影片。在英語系國家，及其他以聖誕節為主要節慶的國家地區，更享有極崇高的聲譽。2006年，此片上映整整60年後，美國電影學會將其評選為百年來最偉大的勵志電影。



譯後記：

Bond家庭的聖誕特輯到此全部結束囉！最後幾章在述說每個人的聖誕禮物，所以就一次更新上來了。譯者其實是為了最後一章的最後一段決定暫時中斷另一篇的翻譯，先把這部作品翻完。卸下特工色彩Bond跟Q其實就跟一般父母一樣，給自己的孩子滿滿的愛。台灣小年夜發生芮氏規模6.4的地震，台南一處社區多棟大樓倒塌，隨著救援進度看到很多父母保護孩子的畫面，讓譯者在翻譯時感觸甚多。愛要及時，珍惜身邊的人，分享給大家囉。


End file.
